


SuperFlash

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: Karry-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Astra Nora Allen, Bisexual Character, F/M, Karry, Karry baby, Sanvers - Freeform, Superflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: After being captured by Music Meister, Barry fell in love with Kara, and she with him. Barry made a quick stop back at his dimension before moving for good to be with Kara. They got married, and now, three years later, things are going to get a little bit better.





	SuperFlash

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves one of my new OCs. I hope you enjoy!

“I'm pregnant, Barr.” Kara said.

“What?!” Barry jumped up from the couch. “You are?! This-this is amazing!! I'm gonna be a father!”

Kara handed her husband the pregnancy test, which revealed to be positive.

Small tears leaked from Barry's eyes as he pulled Kara into a hug. She gently pulled back.

“Wait…if it's our baby, it's gonna be a super-powered baby.” Kara widened her sky blue eyes. “What powers will it have, though? Super speed is obvious, we both have that.”

“Ha, that'll be fun. A little speedster toddler. That narrows down our search for a babysitter.” Barry teased. “We’ll only find out when he or she is born.”

“Speaking of which, do we have name preferences?” Kara asked. “I know, it's way too early, but I might as well ask.”

“If it's a girl, her middle name is going to be Nora, after my mom,” said Barry.

“Aww that's sweet Barr.” Kara smiled. “And her first name could be Astra, after my aunt.”

“How are we gonna tell everyone?” Barry tucked a strand of his wife’s blond hair behind her ear.

“Reveal party!” Kara threw her hands in the air.

“With Coast City pizza and potstickers.” Barry laughed.

*TIME SKIP: ONE WEEK LATER*

Kara raised her glass and gently pinged her fork against it. “Thank you all for coming.”

She looked around at the company. Barry had borrowed Kara’s inter-dimensional extrapolator to travel back to his Earth, and he brought back Iris, Joe, Wally, and Cisco. Kara invited Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, and J’onn. 

Barry placed his hand on Kara’s shoulder and nodded.

Kara took a deep breath. “We brought you all here because…a week ago we found out that I'm pregnant.” She smiled.

“Kara, that's amazing!!” Alex jumped up from her seat to give her adopted sister a hug.

“My grandkids are calling me Pop Pop. I have already claimed that.” Joe cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Iris hugged her brother. “Congrats, Barr.”

“SUPER BABY!” Winn shrieked at the top of his lungs, throwing a fist into the air. Everyone looked at him with concerned faces. “What, they're both superheroes, the baby has to have some sort of powers.”

“Kara and I talked about this when we first found out.” Barry nodded. “All we know right now is it's gotta be a speedster. Which means Wally or Jesse is our go-to sitter.”

“Aww, man.” Wally chuckled. “I'm forced to babysit my future niece or nephew? How awful!”

“Kara, we may need to run some tests back at the DEO.” J’onn said. “Hospitals can't really do a whole lot about a alien baby.”

“Technically, the baby would be part meta too.” Cisco added.

“Half-breed child of alien and metahuman? This sounds like a sci-fi movie.” Winn rubbed his hands together.

“Winn, you're having way too much fun with this.” James rolled his chocolate-brown eyes.

“Names in mind?” Iris asked. “I know, it's early…”

“We have an idea for a girl name.” Kara put in. “Astra Nora Allen.”

“Perfect.” Alex grinned. She raised her glass high. “To the super baby!”

“To the super baby!” Everyone laughed and followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as reference, I adjusted the end of Duet to make this story make sense. Anyway, what I decided is that Barry and Kara kissed each other to save themselves from dying; Music Meister’s lesson was “when all else fails, your best friend is there for you”; the whole Running Home to You scene was to Kara instead of Iris. The end of Season 3 is still intact, which is why Caitlin and HR (bless him) aren't in this fic.
> 
> Also, other things that happened in those three years:
> 
> Wally and Jesse are officially dating, and they travel between Earths 1 and 2, sometimes alternating.  
> Alex and Maggie are married as Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.  
> Iris is still single.  
> James is still Guardian.  
> Cisco and Gypsy are engaged.
> 
> Please leave comments if I forgot anything or if you have requests and such. Thanks!


End file.
